finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactuar
]] The Cactuar (サボテンダー, Sabotendā) is a recurring enemy from the series. They have also appeared as a summon. Cactuars are little cacti typically depicted having stiff arms and legs, three black dots on their faces (representing two eyes and an oblong mouth) and three yellow quills at the top of their heads. They have their own language (mostly consisting of variations of the word "Ge-ka", which resemble squawks and warbles to the ear). Origin According to an article in the 15 February 1997 issue of V-Jump, the Cactuar was designed by Tetsuya Nomura based on a doodle he drew on a notebook when he was a highschool student. They bear a resemblance to Japanese clay figures called "Haniwa", a type of clay figures made for ritual and funerary uses. These clay figures could explain the Cactuars' appearance. As an Enemy Cactuars are usually very fast, and are tough to hit. Their HP is also usually very low, but their defenses are high and they often yield large amounts of GP, EXP, etc. Often, they counter most attacks with the ability 1000 Needles (Blow Fish in some versions of Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI), which always deals 1000 HP of unblockable damage ignoring defense. Usually, this ability can be learned as Blue Magic. In some games, such as Final Fantasy IX, Cactuars may be underground and will only counter-attack if they are hiding. Some games have a stronger version of this attack called 10,000 Needles. A Cactuar also cannot stand getting wet, as it weakens them. They were originally known as Cactrots, and later renamed to Cactuar. Other variations of Cactuar include Qactuar, Kactuar and Cactoid. Other languages refer to them as "Pampa", "Kyactus" and "Cactilio". Its Japanese name is derived from mixing the Japanese word for cactus, "サボテン, saboten" and the English word "pretender". The Jumbo Cactuar (ジャボテンダー, Jabotendā) is a recurring boss type of Cactuar. They are bigger versions of the Cactuar and sometimes sport a mustache. In some occurrences, Jumbo Cactuar has the attack "10000 Needles", with an additional "99999 Needles" in games where the max HP limit is more than 9999. As a Summon :See Cactuar's summon sequences here. The Cactuar summon has also appeared as a summon from time to time. Usually becoming available after defeating the Jumbo Cactuar, the Cactuar uses 1000 Needles as its main attack, though this does not necessarily inflict 1,000 points of damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Cactuars, titled Cactrots in the original SNES English translation, have their first appearance in ''Final Fantasy VI. They can only be found in a small desert in the World of Ruin. Cactuars leave behind 10000 Gil and 10 Magic Points, the largest of any common enemy. A Gigantuar can be fought only in the Game Boy Advance version after the player defeats ten Cactuars in the desert near Maranda. If it is defeated, the Cactuar Magicite is available. When summoned for 50 MP, Cactuar randomly uses "1000 Needles" on all enemies or "10,000 Needles?" that does 9,999 damage. Cactuar's magicite grants +2 Speed at level up. It teaches the following spells: *Teleport x20 *Vanish x10 *Hastega x5 ''Final Fantasy VII There are two type of Cactuars in ''Final Fantasy VII; one is the regular Cactuar which can be found in the Corel Desert, the other is called a Cactuer which can be found at Cactus Island (found south of Cosmo Canyon). Cactus Island is only accessible through the use of the airship or Gold Chocobo. Cactuers can be morphed into Tetra Elementals, an accessory that absorbs fire, ice, lightning, and earth magic. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cactuars may be fought several times in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Sabotender and Sapotender are the two variants of Cactuar in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Large numbers of Kactuars can be fought in three special missions. A Kactuer also appears in the final mission, dropping Cactus Thorn. Cactuar appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining the Cactus Thorn. 1000 Needles hits enemies a total of 18 times dealing damage based on the level of the DMW. A Cactuar also appears from the safe later occupied by Lost Number if the player inputs the correct code. Final Fantasy VIII While a recurring enemy common in Kashkabald Desert they are far more prevalent on an island southeast of the location. After defeating the Jumbo Cactuar, the Cactuar can be obtained as a Guardian Force. Normal Cactuars yield very little (around 2 to 3) EXP, but ''do yield 20 AP, the most of any regular enemy and even some bosses. The Cactuar Guardian Force is obtained by defeating the Jumbo Cactuar, which appears on the Cactuar Island. It uses its signature 1,000 needles move like other Cactuars, however, the damage is calculated by the first digit in Cactuar's level times 1,000. At level 100 it will always do 10,000 damage to all enemies, one of the few attacks that breaks the damage limit. Abilities learned from Cactuar are listed below: ''Chocobo World In ''Chocobo World, Cactuar is one of Boco's friends and assists him on his quest to find MiniMog, and later on in his quest to save Koko. He helps by finding items for them to use throughout the game. ''Final Fantasy IX Cactuars appear in the desert areas on the Outer Continent and Forgotten Continent. They hide in the ground and cast Confuse. They can also use a turn to come above ground. When they're above ground, they hide underground when attacked. When underground, they counter all attacks with 1000 Needles. Final Fantasy X'' series In the continuty of Final Fantasy X, the Cactuars are native to the deserts of Bikanel Island under the guidance of their leader Marnela. Their lifecycle involves them starting off as cacti before becoming mobile and later returning to a cacti state, though there are Rogue Cactuar who refused to abide by it are thus sealed off. These Cactuar in turn have the power to enlarge monsters with their needles. A sidequest in Final Fantasy X involves ten Cactuar Gatekeepers guarding the entrance to the Cactuar Nation in the Sanubia Sands. The player can obtain special Spheres for locating each Cactuar, which leads the player to the Mercury Sigil. Another variation are the Qactuar, who migrated from Bikanel to the Thunder Plains where Gandof sealed them in statues. Another is the Cactuar King which is an Arena creation. In Final Fantasy X-2, the ten Cactuar gatekeepers are again gathered up from across Spira to save the nation from the danger from their mortal enemy, Angra Mainyu while Marnela sacrficed her life to protect the Nation in until they are all gathered. During the quest, the player also has the opportunity to fight the Jumbo Cactuar the Rouge Cacutar create. Rikku's initial reaction to the Mascot dressphere is that she wanted to be a cactuar, which is actually Paine's weapon. Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI In ''Rise of the Zilart, Cactuars appear in the region of Kuzotz, spreading all over Altepa Desert. Some can also be found in Quicksand Caves and Kuftal Tunnel. While aggressive only by sound, their ability 1000 Needles deals a total of one thousand points of damage to all party and alliance members within radius. 10,000 Needles follows similar suit, and is used by Notorious Monsters in the Sabotender family. The Sabotender family has two quite peculiar notorious monsters, one in each region of Altepa Desert, the more famous of the two being Cactrot Rapido. These NMs, unlike their weaker cousins, are not aggressive whatsoever, and they run at top speed through the desert, ignoring all forms of provocation other than defending their fellow Cactuars. As such, parties that hunt these NMs do not sit in one spot waiting for it to appear; rather, a normal Cactuar is provoked and held at ready until the NM begins to attack as well. ''Final Fantasy XII Cactoids and Cactites are docile creatures found in the Dalmasca Estersand and Dalmasca Westersand. They will usually not attack unless provoked and are often found sleeping peacefully. Cactoids are not Cactuars in the traditional sense, but share many traits, mainly being mobile Cactus-esque beings. As they are only encountered early, they are not seen using a '1000 needles' attack or any variation as most Cactuars do, but can drop Bundles of needles, which are described to apparently be 1000 of. One of the hunts in the clan primer is a flowering cactoid, which looks similar to an ordinary cactoid, but with a flower on its head. It will attack unprovoked, and can be found with the ordinary cactoids, in the Dalmasca Estersand. It is the only enemy in the game that can use the 1,000 needles attack. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Cactoid' is the Rank I Earth Ranged Yarhi in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It attacks with 1000 Needles to deal minor damage. ''Final Fantasy XIII Cactuars are scarcely found enemies in Gran Pulse's Archylte Steppe. They have 777,777 HP, and use kick as their attack. There is a rare variant caled the Flowering Cactuar that usually attempts to flee the battle but may use powerful magic attacks as well. The game also includes the Gigantuar which can be fought in Cie'th Mission 54 on the Archylite Steppe. It's main attack is 10,000 needles. Final Fantasy XIV Sabotendā have been confirmed to appear in the game. Final Fantasy: Unlimited The Cactuar used to live in a peaceful desert until they were attacked by the Wandering Ocean, which destroyed their home and forced them to hide underground. Thanks to the Comodeen & Kaze, the Cactuar gained the courage to use their own lifeforce to create a whirlwind that destroyed the Wandering Ocean. Everyone mourned the deaths of their fallen comrades, until it was revealed the Cactuar could be revived with sunlight. Fungo was the only one of the heroes to translate the Cactuar language. The Cactuar were all voiced by Etsuko Kozakura in the Japanese version. Herba uses a similar group of cactus creatures as servants, refered by her as her "Cactibabies", last seen in "Fungus: Eternal Life" obtaining an Omega crystal and almost all of them were destroyed by Omega's aura in the process. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cactuars appear in Lynari Desert in all three cycles. They are fairly scarce regardless of Cycle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cactuars appear in ''My Life as a King as normal enemies in various dungeons. The Jumbo Cactuar is a boss which can be fought in the Infinity Spire. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cactuar makes a cameo appearance in ''Echoes of Time. In the desert on the overworld, casting magic on the Cactuar shaped cactus will make two scratch cards pop out. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Cactuars have been confirmed to appear in ''The Crystal Bearers. When a water attack is used on one, it grows to immense proportions , the player can capture and manipulate cataurs in to using there special attack 1000 needle against other enemy's you can also get the cactuar emblem. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cactaurs are fairly enigmatic enemies in this game, as their movement speed doesn't work like that of most enemies. They technically have the same movement speed as Chocobo, but they are allowed to move two grids or attack once each turn, making them hard to fight. They have long-range skills such as Gil Toss and 1000 Needles. They also appear as a Dry Cactaur variant in the Guardian of the Light dungeon. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Cactuar is an earth element, and has six cards under his name. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cactuar appears as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. It uses 1,000 Needles on the opponent's Brave Points meter, reducing it by 1,000. If the opponent's bravery is less than 1,000, their bravery is reduced to zero, without inflicting break. Cactuar can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IX storyline. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The Cactuar appears as a secret character in the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. Cactuar's special shot is 1000 Needles. ''Kingdom Hearts There is a Cactuar gummiship that is winnable in ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The player unlocks this feature by playing gummiship levels very well. '' Circuit in Chocobo Racing.]] ''Chocobo'' series The Cactuar also appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy class and a specific enemy. Oddly, they attack primarily with Gil Toss, though some types can use Poison Needle. They can also drop a large amount of Gil upon defeat. In Chocobo Racing, Cactuar is a secret character. In order to unlock it, the Story Mode must be beaten six times. Afterwards, the Cactuar can be selected by holding R2 while the cursor is over Squall. It is unique in that the Cactuar does not use a vehicle to race, and rather runs around the track. ''Hanjuku Hero 4 Cactuars make an appearance in the ending cutscene of ''Hanjuku Hero 4. Names in Other Languages de:Kaktus Category:Enemies Category:Chocobo Racing Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons